JLA/Avengers Vol 1 3
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * JLA ** Batman (Bruce Wayne) ** Black Canary (Dinah Lance) ** Elongated Man (Ralph Dibny) ** Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) ** Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) ** Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) ** Wonder Woman (Diana) ** Flash (Barry Allen) ** Aquaman (Orin) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onnz) ** Atom (Ray Palmer) ** Red Tornado ** Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) ** Hawkgirl (Shiera Sanders) ** Zatanna ** Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond) ** Booster Gold (Michael Carter) ** Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson) ** Ice (Tora Olafsdotter) ** Captain Marvel (Billy Batson) ** Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) ** Flash (Wally West) ** Fire (Beatriz da Costa) ** Vibe (Paco Ramone) ** Rocket Red (Dmitri Pushkin) ** Green Lantern (John Stewart) ** Vixen (Mari McCabe) ** Dr. Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) ** Gypsy (Cynthia Reynolds) ** Hawkman (Katar Hol) ** Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) ** Firestorm (Martin Stein) ** Phantom Stranger Supporting Characters: * * * Sue Dibny * Snapper Carr * * Metron Antagonists: * Krona * Amazo * * * Key * * Lord of Time (Epoch) * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Mr. Mzyzptlk * * Kanjar Ro * * * * * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * * Ultra-Humanite * Bizarro * Silver Swan (Vanessa Kapatelis) * Killer Croc (Waylon Jones) * Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) * Bloodsport (Robert DuBois) * Shrapnel (Mark Scheffer) * Sonar (Bito Wladon) * Mammoth (Baran Flinders) * Silver Banshee (Siobhan McDougal) Other Characters: * * * Kismet * Traya Sutton * Eradicator * Robin (Jason Todd) * Starman (Jack Knight) * * Justice Legion Alpha ** Aquaman ** Batman ** Flash (Jonathan Fox) ** Hourman (Matt Tyler) ** Starman (Farris Knight) ** Superman (Kal Kent) ** Wonder Woman * Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) * Nighwing (Dick Grayson) * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Solomon Grundy (Cyrus Gold) * Speedy (Roy Harper) * * Lex Luthor * Pete Ross * * * Metamorpho (Rex Mason) * * Justice Society of America ** Atom Smasher (Albert Rothstein) ** Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) ** Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern (Alan Scott) ** Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) ** Sand (Sanderson Hawkins) ** Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) ** Wildcat (Ted Grant) * Teen Titans ** Changeling (Garfield Logan) ** Cyborg (Victor Stone) ** Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) ** Kid Flash (Wally West) ** Raven ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Starfire (Koriand'r) * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Oberon * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * Injustice Gang ** General (Wade Eiling) ** Queen Bee (Zazzala) ** Prometheus * White Martians * * * Linda Park * Charybdis * * * Manhunters * Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) * Bane * Hippolyta * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Doomsday * Superboy (Kon-El) * Cyborg Superman (Henry Henshaw) * Katma Tui * Parallax * Spectre (Aztar) * Steel (John Irons) Locations: * ** ** *** * ** Source Wall ** Justice League Satellite ** Metropolis *** Daily Planet Items: * * Green Lantern Ring * * * * * * & * * Lasso of Truth * * Helmet of Fate * * * * * * * * * * * * * Green Lantern Central Power Battery * Mobius Chair Vehicles: * Brainiac's Skull Ship * | Notes = * Editors-in-chief: Joe Quesada and Dan DiDio. * Wraparound cover. * "Strange Adventures" is a reference to several DC titles of the same name. * The opening JLA/Avengers sequence an homage to the Pre-Crisis Justice League/Justice Society relationship. The Avengers refer to New Earth as "Earth-Two" and their universe "Earth-One," whereas the Justice League does it the other way round. | Trivia = * The painting that Cap looks at is from this issue, the original JLA/JSA team-up ''Justice League of America #21''. | Recommended = | Links = * }} Category:Avengers/JLA